This Blissful Torture
by Silindro
Summary: With the wedding only three days away Eowyn does not think she can withstand the desire she feels for Faramir. Can Faramir show enough self control to not ravage her right then and there? Mithril Awards Finalist


standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Dancing. This was something that the Steward of Gondor, Faramir, had never taken much happiness or comfort in doing. He had always prefered to sit back and watch others partake in the fun. The laughter of others brought him joy.  
  
So it was at the joining of the king Elessar to his elven bride Arwen Evenstar that Faramir sat amidst the foiliage and watched his betrothed dance to her heart's content among her fellow companions.  
  
Faramir smiled as he watched her spin around in circles, her long golden hair flinging about. She held her hands high in the air and danced as if she had no care in the world. And she didn't, for the Dark Lord Sauron was gone and no longer were they under the oppression of evil.  
  
Faramir felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Aragorn standing next to him, a smile plastered greatly upon his face.  
  
"Why do you not join Éowyn in a dance?" Aragorn asked Faramir as he sat down.  
  
"I am only made out to look as fools do when I attempt to dance. My heart is more content to watch the others," Faramir answered.  
  
"So you are content to watch her dance with everyone but yourself?" Aragorn asked playfully. "I would think you would lean more toward possessiveness."  
  
"Jealousy is not a strong trait to flow through my veins. Besides, I trust her," Faramir said with a smile as Éowyn looked up to meet his eye.  
  
"It is obvious that she admires you," Aragorn said.  
  
"Her heart was hard to win at first," Faramir said quietly. "But she is mine now, and I will make her time with me happy."  
  
"I will expect you to make a fool of yourself on your own wedding day," Aragorn said. "For you cannot escape a marital dance. I tried."  
  
"Arwen would not have it?" Faramir asked.  
  
"-Elrond- would not have it," Aragorn said with a chuckle. "He told me that he had come all the way from Imladris to see his daughter married and happy, and he would not leave this city until tradition had been done."  
  
Faramir shared in a laugh with the king as they sat, watching the peopl dane to a new song. It was then that Arwen found her husband and brought him away from the Steward and out into the crowd. Faramir laughed at Aragorn's pleading looks, but knew that in his heart Aragorn enjoyed it.  
  
The song ended to a round of applause a while later, and Faramir searched his eyes through the crowd for Éowyn, but did not see her among the others. He was going to stand and go to find her when two arms encircled his neck and several long strands of golden hair fell beside his face.  
  
"Who is this beautiful woman that has so comfortably thrown herself in my company?" Faramir asked as he reached up to toy with Éowyn's hair.  
  
"You act surprised to see me," she said as she placed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Not surprised; happy."  
  
Éowyn tightened her arms around Faramir's neck, effectively choking him. A gagging sound came from his throat and he pulled at Éowyn's grip. Her laughter rang in his ears and he couldn't help but smile himself.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private," Faramir suggested as he turned to look at her. "How about a walk through the gardens?"  
  
That sounded like a good idea to Éowyn, and so she nodded once and gave her hand to Faramir, helping him to stand. He did not let it go as they walked silently away form the celebration and into the more quiet part of the palace gardens than where they had just come.  
  
The night air was cool against their skin and Éowyn walked more closely to Faramir to gather the warmth form his body. He was more clothed than she, after all.  
  
Faramir noticed Éowyn's coldness and lead her to a bench underneath the large leafy branches of some trees in the gardens. He sat down and begged her to sit close in his embrace, which she did without question. And she was even more glad when he took off his cloak and draped it over her sholders.  
  
"You look lovely tonight," Faramir said as he gazed deep into her eyes. "The most beautiful of all the ladies to attend the celebration."  
  
Éowyn blushed slightly at his words. "I had hoped you would like my dress. It is your favorite color."  
  
Faramir smiled at her thoughtful consideration. He reached down and touched the soft fabric of her dress. Yes, it was a beautiful color. Indeed his favorite. "It compliments your soft skin and golden hair. And especially your eyes."  
  
"Never in all of my years have I met such a man as yourself. Do you use these charming words on every lady you meet?"  
  
"No, just you."  
  
Éowyn laughed and reached up, touching his cheek. She willed his to kiss her softly and sweetly once, twice, and even a third time under the moonlight. It was no surprise that his kiss sent a warm flood of emotions through her body. She tingled under the touch.  
  
"If your kiss is any indication of things to come, I shall die a happy maiden on the night of our wedding," Éowyn said lustfully into Faramir's ear as he held her close.  
  
A broad smile crossed Faramir's features and he made a trail of soft kisses down the side of her neck, making her shiver in the process. Yes, it was obvious that she wanted him. As much as he wanted her, probably.  
  
"Your kiss is torture to me," Éowyn gasped as Faramir struck a sensitive spot.  
  
Faramir looked up at her, cupping her cheek in his hand. He kissed her forehead and questioned her statement.  
  
"Torture? But I had thought that it was wanted," he said playfully.  
  
"It is both. The more you kiss me, the more I feel that I cannot stop my body's reactions," she explained. "I want you more than anything, Faramir, and I shall die from this waiting, even though it be such a short time."  
  
"The wedding is in three days, Éowyn," Faramir said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, I know this much."  
  
"You're unbelievable," Faramir said once again as he kissed her lips.  
  
Éowyn moaned softly at the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer than before. Her hands reached up to mingle with his hair as she deepened what was already the most passionate of kisses. It was not long before she found herself sitting fully on his lap, indulging in the most that one can do before crossing a full barrier into sexuality. But kissing did not seem enough for her.  
  
"Faramir," Éowyn said through gasped of air. "I cannot put myself through this torture for much longer. This blissful torture."  
  
"I hate myself for denying you that which you desire most, for I would give you the world if it was your wish. But this one thing I must keep you from, for it would not be appropriate to raveage each other senseless three days before the legal binding that gives us that full right."  
  
A painful sigh escaped Éowyn's lips and she leaned forward, resting her head against Faramir's. He held her close to his heart, feeling the beat in sync with his own. Yes, this was torture for him as well. It was a good thing that he knew self control.  
  
"Love," Faramir said softly. "I think they shall miss our leave should we not return soon."  
  
"Yes, you are probably right. We should get back."  
  
Éowyn raised herself form Faramir's lap and straightened out her clothes so that nothing seemed amiss. Faramir fixed her hair from the wildness that had embodied it during their kissing, and then straightened himself out as well. he gave her his arm and she took it as they walked back the way they had come.  
  
Upon reentering the party, Faramir was pleased to find that no one noticed their return. The less anyone realized they were gone, the better off they would be.  
  
And so Faramir decided that instead of sitting in the corner, he would walk about and chat with the guests of the wedding and satisfy people's curiosity about his own wedding. And so a long time after they had returned from their walk in the garden Éomer came to Faramir with a look of wrath on his face.  
  
"Hello, Éomer," Faramir said with the strain in his voice very noticeable.  
  
"Is it so much to ask that you wait until the night of your wedding to ravage my sister?" Éomer asked furiously.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," Faramir said, his face turning a slight bit of red. pulled at his collar for it became quite restraining to him. He felt hot, he needed some space. Yes, some space to cool down. It was quite hot. He needed air...  
  
Éomer spat something incomprehensible and chased after Faramir as soon as the Steward had decided to make a run for it. Many of the guests noticed this chase and could only assume that it had something to do with Éowyn. So all eyes turned to her on the dance floor with questioning glances. She merely shrugged it off and everyone continued back with their activities.  
  
"What was that about?" Éowyn asked Aragorn as they danced together in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Perhaps it has something to do with the bite marks on your neck."  
  
  
  
a/n: i hope you all enjoyed that, because it took lots and lots of time to come up with. i really am having trouble with plot ideas, so if you could leave some along with your reviews, that would be great. so don't forget to review, becasue i take all of them to heart. 


End file.
